


Crowley the gender thief

by uhhpineapple



Series: Good Omens is taking over my life [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Watchout, also, crowley loves gender, he will steal your gender when you are asleep, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhpineapple/pseuds/uhhpineapple
Summary: Crowley likes gender so he takes it





	Crowley the gender thief

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure cringe why did i post this its just 3 words

Crowley is a gender collector  
it doesn’t matter what gender it is if Crowley sees it he will take it  
and he just had a whole library of names and pronouns for his millions of different genders  
Crowley was ecstatic when he discovered what agenderflux was  
Aziraphale was just watching and they were like ‘you go, Crowley, get that gender’  
and everyday Crowley appeared as a more masculine or feminine or androgynous version of themselves and Zira was like ‘yes this is my partner and i love them’

**Author's Note:**

> so I know I referred to Crowley as masculine even though these 12 words of fanfiction stated him as nonbinary, but some non-binary people prefer a pronoun different from what their body present's as. Crowley's pronouns do change, but thats a fic for another day


End file.
